You're On My Mind
by BlondeBizarre
Summary: accidently only published half of this before. this is the whole thing. my MIKURT story! 3  mike/kurt  mike has a problem. a small, brunette problem


A/N: second story fanfic! woohoo! :) so u guys who read/reviewed/faved my first story are all AWESOME and u deserve a big hug :3 and for those of you who didn't. I hate you. haha totally kidding I love u all!

A/N2: been DYING to write a mikurt story but we'r working on poetry in LA in school and I'v been going hardcore poet lately lol. but right now, I got my flyleaf blasting, door locked, laptop out, and it's mike chang time

PS. this is also before Kurt left for Dalton (I think I'm in denial lol) but before the Karofsky drama. and also, Mike and Tina never happened. for story purposes we'r just gonna say Tina's still happy with Artie and Mike is single

Enjoy! :)

"I don't know what to do! I've been ignoring it for a long time and it never goes away! What am I supposed to do? Help me!"

Frankly, Emma had never heard two words out of Mike Chang's mouth before. But since he had frantically busted into her office about 10 minutes ago, she had barely gotten two words out. And now that he sat there waiting for a response, she hardly knew what to say. "Well, um, have you tried talking to him?"

Mike laughed at the idea, not in a rude or disrespectful way, but obviously enough to show what he thought.

"Okay I guess that was a stupid question. Hmm…" Emma thought for a while about what to tell the teenager. And as soon as Will Shuester walked by on his way to his Spanish class, millions of memories of her own love struggles came rushing at her and she knew just what to say.

She looked up at Mike. "Honey, look at me." Mike met her gaze timidly. "You've been in here for 10 minutes, and the whole time you've only talked about one thing. I've never heard someone your age have so much to say about one person. With teenagers, it's usually an 'I like you, you like me, let's date' relationship. But I can tell you're feeling much, much more for Kurt. Am I right?"

That's right. Kurt Hummel. Lately, Mike couldn't seem to think of anything else at all. He couldn't count the times he'd accidently written 'Kurt Hummel' as the answer to a math problem. That was how bad it was getting, and Mike could barely take it anymore. That was what brought him here today.

Emma waited for Mike's shy but unmistakable nod 'yes' and continued. "Well the only thing stopping you from being with him is yourself. It's actually a lot simpler than you thi-" She paused for a second, remembering that a boy the whole school had thought was completely straight was asking for help about another boy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for saying this situation was anything but complicated. "Mike, are you, um. Do you, uh…" _Ask him Emma, you have to if you want to help him, _she thought and mentally scolded herself for not spitting it out in Mike's time of need.

He understood and asked for her, "Am I gay?" Emma nodded. "I don't know." He said it in a very matter-of-face, end-of-story kind of way, but Emma knew there was more. "I mean, I don't think so…Kurt's the first guy to make me feel like this. So no…and yes. No, I don't like other dudes. But yes…I do like someone who happens to be less than female." He smiled as he said this, and suddenly it all became so clear.

He liked Kurt Hummel. And saying it so plainly had seemed to make it all make sense. Maybe it was all simple after all. But Emma interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality, "I'm happy for you, Mike. But you have to realize that if you go after Kurt, people are going to think and people are going to talk. Are you ready to…" she searched for the best way to put it, "face that?"

At first Mike was a little scared by the thought of others talking about him or even trying to hurt him for being with Kurt. But then he thought about Kurt. He smiled. _He's worth it, _he thought to himself and stood up confidently. He looked at Emma, "Thanks a million Ms. Pillsbury. You're awesome," and with that he turned to leave the room with obvious determination.

However, Emma interrupted his dramatic exit. "Uh, Mike hold on." He stopped and turned back.

"Yeah?" he asked, his smile still in place.

"Take this." He reached to grab a small paper from her with a questioning look on his face. "You're late for your next class" They smiled, Mike thanked her again, and he left. But he wasn't on his way to math.

* * *

Kurt was struggling to stay awake as he mindlessly repeated Spanish verbs back to Mr. Shue. It had been an extremely uneventful day, and he wasn't expecting it to get any better until glee club after school. However, he had no clue of the major twist he day was about to experience.

The Spanish ceased as Mr. Shue noticed Mike Chang standing in the doorway. "Hey Mike, what's up?" Mike didn't respond immediately, or even look at Mr. Shue. He was straight-faced and scanning the classroom, obviously looking for someone in particular. As soon as his eyes met Kurt's, the scanning stopped and a nervous smile spread across his face. Kurt returned the unsure smile, and Mr. Shue, still curious, asked, "Mike…do you need something?"

Mike didn't break his eye contact with Kurt, but responded saying, "Sorry Mr. Shue, but there's something I need to do." The teacher was a little confused, but didn't interfere. Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready.

"Kurt Hummel…" he said, his eyes set on Kurt.

"Yes, Mike Chang?" Kurt responded.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well as long as it's not Spanish please do. No offense Mr. Shue" Mr. Shue chuckled a little, but didn't interrupt, mainly because he, like everyone else in the class, wanted to know what Mike had to say to Kurt.

Mike looked down at the floor, and felt the red begin to fill in his cheeks. "I-I…umm…well there's really no easy way to say this. So well, I'll just say it."

With how nervous Mike was, and who he was trying to talk to, everyone already had a hunch of what he was about to say, but no one _actually_ thought he would say it. He took another breath and looked back up at Kurt. So small. So perfect. Only about half a classroom away from him.

Finally, he spoke, "Kurt…I can't get you out of my head. You're the only thing I've been thinking about for a really long time." Slowly, but surely Mike began making his way toward Kurt's desk in the middle of the room. "I don't know what it is about you. Or I guess I don't know what it isn't about you. Every little thing you do drives me crazy and I can't stand not having you anymore." He was already only feet from Kurt's desk and Kurt was standing up. "I know it seems kinda random and I don't expect you to say it back or anything, but I have to tell you that…I think I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt giggled a little and moved closer to Mike. "Oh Mike," they were maybe a foot apart at this point, "I know."

Mike gave him a very confused look and took a half step back, "Wait what? How?"

Kurt laughed, "You really think I don't see you staring at me during glee? I do have peripheral vision Mike. Plus you don't exactly hide it as well as you may think you do." Mike blushed and gave a small, embarrassed smile as he set his eyes back on the floor. But Kurt lifted his head back up slightly to look at him, "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it, and I may have returned the looks a few times. I'm just a little more subtle."

With that Mike took charge and stepped forward to eliminate just about all the air between them. "Well maybe now we won't have to be so sneaky about it."

They smiled at each other. "Deal," Kurt whispered as the small gap between their lips was closed. Mike felt Kurt's soft, smooth lips against his own, and small, thin arms being wrapped around his neck and melted inside. Kurt Hummel was finally all his, and he would never let go of him. He slid his own arms around Kurt's waist and held on like his life depended on it. There were cheers and whistles from the class, and Mr. Shue smiled as he secretly planned out glee club's next duet.


End file.
